EP 1 250 482 (US 2003/0106195 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,836,938) a method is known for the production of a composite nonwoven consisting of at least one carrier layer, for example a spunbond web, and one layer of wood pulp deposited on such a carrier layer for producing a hygiene product, wherein the spunbond web is consolidated in dry condition for preliminary bonding prior to coating with the super-absorbent material, the wood pulp layer is then added and both together are bonded by means of hydroentanglement and then are dried.
Furthermore EP 1 524 350 (US 2005,0085149) describes a fiber laminate, in particular an absorbent cleaning cloth, consisting of at least one pre-consolidated spunbond web made of filaments and at least one fiber layer made of hydrophilic fibers, wherein the fiber laminate is hydrodynamically consolidated and wherein embossed deformations are incorporated into the surface of the hydrodynamically consolidated fiber laminate. When producing such wiping and cleaning cloths, the two outer layers consisting of pre-consolidated spunbond webs and the inner layer consisting of air-laid pulp are bonded with each other by hydroentanglement.
Such products offer satisfactory properties with respect to costs and strength values, but in practical use their insufficient thickness and absorptive capacity are criticized. In addition, the delamination strength of the individual layers produced by the water jet treatment is not sufficient so that, especially in moist condition, the layers easily separate again. This disadvantage is partially remedied in the above-mentioned EP 1 524 350 by preliminary embossing of the web layers used or by subsequent embossing of the bonded end product.